A Hatred of Ice
by Nightlightiscoolbro
Summary: Kristoff had always loved ice. It was his passion. But not today. Not when it was going to take Anna away from him. Today he hated ice. SPOILERS FOR MOVIE. Somewhat AU (not really). Rated for my paranoia. Status subject to change. DISCLAIMER: With a heavy heart, I proclaim that Nightlightiscoolbro does not retain the rights to Frozen!


Kristoff had always loved ice and snow. The way it felt on his nose, the way people bundled up, the way that he and Sven would finally get to cut the wonderful ice that was the center of their universe.

But not today. Not right now. Today he hated ice.

Anna was cold, death cold. Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, were closing, and it was making Kristoff feel something he hardly ever felt.

Terror.

"Hold on, Anna, we'll get you to Hans," he shouted into the wind, hoping she would hear him over its howling.

Sven sped up, going as fast as his reindeer hooves could take him. Olaf slid beside them, seemingly oblivious of Anna's impending doom.

Kristoff really hated ice right then.

Why can't it be warm? Why did Elsa have to strike Anna in the heart? Why can't I keep her warm? he thought.

Kristoff saw the castle, the one where he'd leave his Anna for another man to kiss, to heal. Though he resented that fact, he had to keep Anna safe, had to keep her warm, so he urged Sven to go, go as fast as he could in the direction of the castle.

In a passing moment, Kristoff glanced down at the shivering girl in is arms. Her eyes were most of the way closed, covered in flurries, but she noticed his gaze and smiled just a tiny bit.

Ice crackled over his own heart. In an effort to keep her alive, he took his hat off of his head and placed it snugly on her own. She barely responded to the movement, to his touch.

Kristoff really, really hated ice, and really, really had to hurry to save Anna from being an ice sculpture.

Sven skidded up to the castle gates, which were now open. Two servants took Anna away from Kristoff, and a voice in his head yelled, "Wait! Come back!"

But he stood there sadly, reaching out, trying to make sure Anna was okay. "Get her to Hans! Please! She's hurt."

She looked back at him, wearing an expression he couldn't decipher. Her hair was whiter than it had been. It looked pretty, but not as pretty as it had been before. He liked regular, alive Anna better. But... Was that part of the process of her freezing? If so, he hated the look on her.

Kristoff's heart ached as he left, willing himself not to go back in there with Anna. It took all of his will power not to rush back in there and kiss Anna himself.

But that wouldn't work, he told himself. It only works when it's her true love, and that, apparently, is Hans, not me.

With a heavy heart and mind, he began to walk away. Sven looked at him incredulously, then looked back at the door where Anna had been taken. He pouted and nudged the door, stubbornly attempting to force his way to her.

"Come on, Sven," Kristoff moped. His head was heavy; he couldn't hold it up. After a moment of indecisiveness, Sven followed after Kristoff.

A storm was raging in his brain. The pain was immense, and it felt strange to Kristoff, given that he'd never felt like this before. Would Anna be alright? Would Hans be able to save her?

What if it wasn't Hans who needed to kiss her?

He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Of course it was Hans. It was obvious that Anna was smitten with him, and not Kristoff.

Rather than being surprised by the thoughts, he merely set his face into what he thought was a hard scowl (and was actually a sad pout) and repeated to himself, "She's engaged, she's getting married."

Sven pushed his shoulder when they were far out of the kingdom. "What do you want, Sven?" he asked.

Sven trotted in front of Kristoff and grunted. Kristoff rolled his eyes sadly and said, "We can't go back. She's with her true love."

Sven gave him a look that meant, "Do you really believe that?"

Kristoff sighed and was about to tell Sven to go shove it when a strange sound pricked at his ears. He spun around, half hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would be Anna.

It wasn't.

Instead of the rosy and warm Anna that he had been wishing for, he looked to see that growing from the castle was a gigantic swirling cloud. No doubt that it was an ice storm courtesy of Elsa.

Either time stopped for about five to ten minutes or Kristoff's brain suddenly began to work faster than possible. Maybe Hans didn't work; may- maybe the storm was Elsa's expression of grief over her sister; maybe Anna was going to die, not because of a frozen heart, but because of the storm.

Besides, if Kristoff felt this way so strongly about Anna, there was no way that Hans could be her true love.

"Anna!" he said, leaping on to Sven's back. They took off galloping, speeding towards the castle and kicking up the hated snow.

The substance pelted his face, but Kristoff already hated it at this point so he didn't care. He just had to reach Anna.

The fjord was completely frozen over, and that would be the quickest way to get to her, so Kristoff steered Sven straight on to the ice. He slipped and skidded for a moment before he brought himself back up, moving cautiously, but quickly across the slippery surface.

"Anna!" Kristoff called. He heard nothing in reply.

They continued in the direction of the castle, or what they was the castle. The wind had swelled up, swirling the wind into their eyes and mouths. Beneath the howling of the wind, they could hear a crunchy cracking sound, one that Kristoff usually loved.

The cracking of ice.

Kristoff really, really, really hated ice today.

He pushed Sven further, tears stinging his eyes (not just from the wind). The ice gave way underneath his hooves and Sven fell in. Kristoff managed to pull himself off before he could hit the water, so he rolled onto the ice.

His mind and heart were torn, save Sven or Anna? He searched the water with his eyes, hoping beyond hope that Sven would pop out and be fine so he could go save Anna.

Miraculously, Sven came up and climbed onto a piece of ice. Kristoff smiled with momentary relief and said, "Good boy, Sven." He raced off to find Anna, calling out her name. He stumbled a few times, and stopped moving in despair. The wind was swirling around his head, and his eyes were stinging for more reasons than just the cold.

Then he heard a whisper.

It was faint. Amazingly faint, to a point where it was amazing in itself that he'd heard it. But he'd heard it, and it was his name. It was Anna, calling out for him.

He spun around towards the voice. Anna. Calling for him.

"Anna!" he shouted. He ran towards her whisper. Hope filled him, happiness and fear swelling in his gut. She was alive! Hans hadn't worked!

...Hans hadn't worked. She was still freezing. She was still going to die.

He ran faster, still yelling her name. His feet slipped, but he kept going, as fast as he could make his feet move and his lungs pump air.

She was coming into view. He could see her cheeks, decorated with beautifully delicate snowflakes. Her hands that should have had gloves on, but instead were covered with intricate frost patterns. Her tired eyes.

He wasn't a second too early, and probably a few too late.

She stared at him, said his name, and then looked over her shoulder. She must have seen something important, because she turned away from Kristoff and moved away just as he reached her.

"No!" someone said firmly.

Anna.

Kristoff finally arrived at where Anna had gone. Elsa was on the ice, looking up at something. A sword lay in pieces at her feet. A man sat further away on the ice, also gazing up at the object.

And the object was Anna.

The object was Anna.

The stinging in his eyes increased tenfold. Her form was frozen solid, in a protective stance. One arm was stretched out to stop the sword, the other beside her as if she were still spinning. Her face was in a type of scared-but-determined set, with her braids framing her face in such a way that made her look younger.

And she was blue. And solid. And unmoving. And ice.

Kristoff had never hated ice more than in that moment.

Elsa got up from the ice and hugged the statue that her sister had become. She cried bitter tears. Kristoff would have hated her, too, for killing Anna, but he didn't. Couldn't. Not when she was so sorry for her death, regretting just as much as him. Probably more. Besides. Anna would have wanted him to forgive Elsa.

He and Sven (who had just made over to the group) came closer to Elsa and the frozen version of Anna. Even though his vision was considerably blurred by his tears, Kristoff noticed that Olaf had shown up.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Anna, though. Maybe if he stared harder, she would come back.

And as Elsa continued to weep, something miraculous did happen. Her blue exterior began to thaw, revealing her normal clothing. As she fully unfroze, Olaf and Kristoff grinned big goofy grins that made them both look extremely foolish.

Anna unfroze fully, and Elsa noticed. "You- you're okay!" she stammered, half-believing it.

"I thought only true love could thaw a frozen heart," Olaf said.

True love. Not necessarily the true love. Just a love that was true. And a sister would work, Kristoff thought, still smiling. Maybe it wasn't me who thawed her, but at least she's safe.

After a few minutes of her reuniting with her sister and restoring Arendalle to its former season (not to mention summer-proofing Olaf), Anna went over to the man who had been sitting farther from Anna than the others. She said something, but Kristoff couldn't quite hear it. He did hear it, however, when she punched him in the jaw, flinging him off the side of the boat they were now standing on.

She came over to Kristoff next. A little frightened by her now (but not much), he held out his hands in surrender. "Woah, woah, who was that?"

She smirked at him. "That was Hans."

His jaw hung slack for a moment. She stepped forward. "Our engagement's off, by the way."

Her eyes twinkled. Kristoff couldn't handle himself anymore, so he stepped forward, too, and gave her the biggest bear hug he could manage. "You're okay," he murmured into her hair.

She laughed. "I am now, with all my friends and family and you."

Through the ice and snow, they had all been brought together. They'd met and became friends, or were created, or finally sealed a bond.

Maybe, Kristoff decided, snow wasn't so bad after all.

**OH, MY GOSH, THAT ENDING WAS HORRIBLE! OH, WELL. WADJA GONNA DO?  
ANYWAYS, I JUST SAW FROZEN, AND I WAS SERIOUSLY IMPRESSED, ESPECIALLY WITH THE NORWEGIAN INFLUENCE. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS OR DUCK QUACKS, SWING ME A PM OR DROP A REVIEW!**

**CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE.**


End file.
